1. Field
The present invention relates to an image processing program and an image processing method for performing image processing using plural images having different specular reflection components.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a conventional procedure to form an image intended by a user by performing image processing on a captured image on a computer. In particular, in recent years, users' demand that the glossiness, texture, etc. of an image be adjusted easily by image processing has been increasing. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-4468 discloses a method for generating a simulation image in which the texture of a subject is changed.
However, in general, to adjust the glossiness or texture of an image by a conventional technique, a special imaging apparatus, special illumination, and the like are necessary at the time of shooting. For example, in the case of the above-mentioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-4468, an image taken through a polarizing filter under polarized illumination and an image taken under polarized illumination without a polarizing filter are necessary. Therefore, the above method is not applicable to, for example, a scene in which polarized illumination cannot be prepared.